Fruits Basket meets Harry Potter
by Little Angel Ko
Summary: Harry Potter x Fruits Basket... the Sixth year students go on a trip to Japan.. there will be some Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing so be warned... m/m
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had sent him lots of letters, but Harry could not bring himself to read them. He knew that they were worried about him and kept saying that Sirius' death was not his fault. Harry knew that it was not his but Valdemort's fault.

That summer his family had left him alone, the same with the Order. What few letters he got from Remus told him that he did not blame Harry.

Now Harry sat all alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He had not seen any of his friends, which he was thankful for. He did not want to hear one of Hermione's lectures about how he should not blame himself for other people's deaths. Harry sat looking out the window thinking about how he was going to kill Voldemort. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the compartment door open, nor did he see Draco enter with a seventh year Slytherin and sit across from him. But he did hear someone clear their throat.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings, Potter. If I really wanted to, I could have attacked you." Draco said when he finally got Harry's attention. There Draco was, sitting across from Harry.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry glared at him.

"I want a truce." Draco whispered so softly that Harry almost did not hear him.

"What was that?"

"Never mind Potter you're just wasting my time." Draco got up to leave but a person that Harry had never seen before grabbed Draco's arm just as he reached the door.

"Get back here Draco." Draco was pulled back to his seat. The Slytherin turned to Harry. "What Mr. Snuck-up here was trying to say was that the both of us want to be your friends."

"Why?" Harry's eyes narrowed as he became more suspicious of these Slytherins.

"Draco here wants to be his own master. As for me, I don't want power or anything the Dark Lord is offering."

"You just want to get to know the werewolf." Draco mumbled, though only the seventh year Slytherin could hear him. The older Slytherin blushed.

Harry thought it over in his head. He didn't know if they were telling the truth, yet they seemed sincere. But then there was the fact that they were Slytherins and Slytherins could not be trusted. And he only knew Draco, and had never seen the other Slytherin before. But he needed to make allies if he wanted to start getting prepared for the up coming battle.

"Fine, I accept, but just two things." Harry finally said after a long silence.

"And what are they Potter?" Draco said while one of his eyebrows raised up in a curious manner.

"One, call me Harry. And two, who are you?" Draco's eyes widened.

"I'm Draco, or have you forgotten Po-Harry."

"Not you Draco, but you." Harry pointed to the seventh year.

"Oh." was all Draco could think of to say. He looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. Guess I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Kaoru Sohma." Kaoru had a small smile on his face as he looked between Harry and Draco. He was the only one caught Harry calling Draco by his name before and knew that Draco had a crush on Harry. Maybe Harry also liked Draco, yet he had not realized it yet.

By the end of the train ride, Harry, Draco, and Kaoru became really good friends. As the three of them were heading towards the carriages, Hermione and Ron showed up.

"Harry, why are you hanging out with Slytherins?"

"Harry, are these Slytherin scum bothering you?"

"Why did you not write?"

"Did your family mistreat you again?"

Both Hermione and Ron kept throwing questions at Harry so fast that he did not have time to answer any.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Kaoru shouted after loosing his patience, one of his eyes twitched. Once the two Gryffindors became quiet, Kaoru turned to Harry. "How did you become friends with such annoying people? It's more like they are your parents or keepers and not your friends."

Harry just shrugged. He was about to speak when both Hermione and Ron drug him away and into a carriage. Once the carriage started moving, Hermione started into her lecture mode. All thought the ride Harry was looking out the window of the carriage, never saying a word.

By curfew that night, Harry lost his two best friends, but he did gain two new friends. Harry wasn't sure how he lost Hermione and Ron. He had thought that they would be happy that he was making new friends. But they had been upset about it and were even more upset that at the fact that his new friends were Slytherins.

The rest of his housemates were fine, since Draco did treat them kindly and was not acting the way he use to.

As for Kaoru, Fred and George knew him. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that nobody, not even the Weasley twins or Peeves, messed with him. And because Draco and now Harry were his friends, nobody messed with them either.

As for the two goons that used to follow Draco around were now following Pansy. Throughout the fest, she kept glaring at Draco and Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.

One of my friends was correcting some of my grammer and such and I though that one of her comments was hilarious. So I have desided to post it at the end of this chapter.

-------------

The morning was sunny and warm and made the beginning of the new term a beautiful day. Some students made their way down to the Great Hall with eyes wide and waiting to begin the new school year, while others sluggishly dragged themselves out of bed cursing the creatures known as morning people. The Gryffindor table had few exceptions to the second category.

Harry was sitting on the end of the table near the doors. Neither Hermione nor Ron were at the table yet, which was surprising since usually it was Hermione them down to breakfast saying that they should start the day off properly. They should have already been at the table as he hadn't seen either of them in the tower, and Harry wondered where they could be. Looking up at the head table, he frowned. Dumbledore was not at breakfast, but Professor McGonagall was standing at the podium in front of the head table

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Professor McGonagall said loudly. The noise in the Great Hall did not cease. Professor McGonagall frowned. "Children please." Her voice was very stern but still the noise continued.

"SILENCE!" Professor Snape bellowed. Professor McGonagall frowned at Professor Snape, but she had to admit that it got the job done. The entire room now had their attention on Professor Snape, including the other Professors.

"Thank you Severus." All eyes turned to Professor McGonagall. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like all Sixth year students are required to remain in the Great Hall after breakfast. Also, Mr. Sohma would you please stay after as well, don't worry you are excused from your classes today. That is all. Finish your breakfast and be on your way." She looked sternly down her glasses at the room and return to her usual seat beside the Headmaster's chair.

Just then Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry frowned as Ron and Hermione walked past him and took seats near the front of the table while Dumbledore continued on to his usual seat.

After a little bit, students started to make their way to their respective classes. Harry rose from his place and wandered over to the Slytherin table. The remaining students still eating breakfast and some of the professors were shocked as Harry sat right between Draco and Kaoru. Harry looked round at the staring faces.

"What, can't I sit with my friends?" Harry asked the room at large, and the majority of the people still in the room had their gaped openly at him. Ron and Hermione were just glaring at Harry.

Dumbledore had a slight frown but his eyes were still twinkling. "Yes, yes. Good to see some school unity. Now lets get down to business." Everyone turned to look up at the head table. "This year it has been arranged that everyone in the sixth year will be going on a trip."

------

Here is what my friend said:

So many frowns in this chapter, are they having something unpleasant fro breakfast? Does Dumbledore not approve of Harry's friendship with Draco and Kaoru? Wait! I know! Dumbledore is gay, right? He must be jealous!


	3. Chapter 3

The great hall was silent. The Sixth years, for once, were not gossiping about what they had just heard, nor was there any talk about where this trip might be. They all just sat there in their sets staring up at Dumbledore. Well all but Harry, Draco, and Kaoru. The three of them were whispering so silently that not even the people sitting next to them could hear them.

"Dumbledore is up to something and it can't be good." Draco whispered. "I though that Hogwarts was suppose to be the safest place. If it is, then why is he taking us away from our so called haven."

Kaoru frowned while Harry nodded at what Draco was saying. "I agree with you Draco, but I feel that it's not just him planning all this out. I mean did you see Ron and Hermione following him like lost little puppies." Harry said. He quickly glanced at the two ex-friends over at the Gryffindor table. They both had smiles on their faces, not the kind of smile that said 'you can trust me' but more like the kind that said 'I am up to no good'. "Those two are involved in this plan somehow."

Kaoru decided to voice his thoughts also. "What I want to know is why I was asked to stay behind. Dumbledore did say that it was the Sixth years trip and I happen to be a Seventh year." Kaoru's frown deepened. "And why is it only the Sixth years that are going on a trip and not any of the other year."

The three of them stopped talking, trying to think of any answer that would fit any of their many questions about this situation. Glancing over to the head table at Dumbledore, Kaoru noticed that Dumbledore was looking at their group. The twinkle in his eyes was back and there was a big smirk on his face. After a couple more minutes of silence Dumbledore started talking again. "Now you are all wondering why its only the Sixth year students taking this trip. In years past, before the Dark Lord started his rain of terror, it was a tradition for the Sixth years to go on a trip, to some random place, so that the students could take a break from studding for all their tests and such. Now normally this trip would be closer to the end of the year, but some of your professors and I thought it best that this trip should last a good portion of the school year. It has been decided that a couple of your teachers will be going with you. I myself will be popping in occasionally to see how you are all doing."

Suddenly the great hall was full of noise again. The Sixth years were talking up a storm about different ideas on where they were going, which professors were going, when they were leaving, and all the things they might need to take with them since they were not going to be gone the whole year.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the students attention, which worked better then Professor McGonagall's attempt earlier. "I know you are all excited about this trip, but there are a couple more things I have to say." The twinkle in his eyes seemed to have doubled in their effect to twinkle. "Now as students you should all know that it is your duty to learn more about the world around you. That is why it has been decided that you will be going to Japan. It has also been decided that since Mr. Sohma here is from Japan, he will be coming alone to help explain the difference in culture and also to act as a tour guide."

With those words Kaoru went very pale. "Well that answers some, if not most, of our questions." Draco mumbled. The rest of the room was now looking at the three friends, but only Harry and Dumbledore noticed how pale Kaoru was.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore?" One brave student from Hufflepuff spoke up. "Um, sir? When are we leaving for Japan?"

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me." Dumbledore smiled kindly, though it was a false smile, at the student. "You will be leaving in two days. This will give you a chance to catch up with friends in other years. Also your parents have been notified that you will be traveling this year. And yes Mr. Sohma, your parents have also been notified. In fact it is their hotel that we are staying in." Kaoru just paled even more so with each word that Dumbledore spoke.


End file.
